Pakdam Pakdai
Pakdam Pakdai, also known internationally as Rat-A-Tat, is an Indian animated comedy animated TV series airing formerly on Nickelodeon India and currently airing in Sonic Nickelodeon. It is inspired by Oggy and the Cockroaches, a French animated series based on silent and friendly war between Oggy and three cockroaches. The show began in April 2013. Doggy Don (just Don in the international broadcast) is a little light-red dog, who is helped by his elder brother Colonel to fight against three mice namely Motu (Marly), Chhotu (Charly), and Lambu (Larry). Chhotu is the self-proclaimed leader of Chuha Party. With these character a bulldog also appears namely Ballu (Rox). Doggy Don is inspired by Oggy, Chhotu is inspired by Joey, Motu is inspired by Dee Dee, Lambu is inspired by Marky, Colonel is inspired by Jack and Ballu is inspired by Bob the Bulldog. The first movie of the show, "Doggy Don VS. Billiman", premiered in Nick on December 21, 2014. Special voice effects of some Bollywood actors is been selected for different characters in the Indian broadcast of the series. Charactersedit Rat-A-Tat names are in parentheses * Doggy Don (Don) is a light red dog who is usually annoyed by the mice. His days are always ruined by the mice; therefore, he always plans to get revenge on them and rarely succeeds. * Colonel is the over-protective, occasionally aggressive and arrogant elder brother of Don; a former member in the army, he is always there to protect himself and Don from the mice's mischievous ways. He is a muscular light green dog who wears an olive green army hat. * Chhotu (Charly) is the self-proclaimed leader of the Chuha Party and is the most annoying, oldest and vicious from all of them. He is usually considered as a genius, as he almost always wins with his team by the end of the most episodes. * Lambu (Larry) is purple mouse, the thinnest of all of mice and usually is known by his catchphrase, Don't make me angry. He tends to joke around more than the other mice and is at least responsible. * Motu (Marly) is a grayish-blue fat mouse who is always hungry and tries to eat any other thing which is not edible and gets his teeth broken. He is also the most dumbest and naive of all the Chuha Party. He is the youngest member of the Chuha party. * Ballu (Rox) is a grumpy bulldog living next door to Don and Colonel. A running gag in the most episodes is that Don and his brother (or the mice rarely) accidentally break in his house and broke his precious things or his entire house, for which he usually gives them a handful of beating. Filmedit On 21 December 2014, Pakdam Pakdai: The Movie premiered, with Doggy Don and Colonel taking a trip to the future, and befriending a cat named Billiman, who turns out to be a villain and conquers the city. Doggy Don and Colonel, along with Chhotu, Motu and Lambu and the citizens of the town defeat Billiman. The show is a coproduction between Nickelodeon and Toonz India Ltd and was launched in May 2013.1 It won the "Best Animated TV Episode" award at the 2014 BAF Awards, organised by FICCI,2 for the episode "Safari Don".3